Souvenirs?
by Kara Lee-Corn Smith
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il à Ginny?


Bonjour! Dans le cadre de "L'Arbre à Textes" sur la page Facebook du **Repertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter** , j'avais rédigé ce petit texte, en rapport avec l'image qui m'avait été attribuée, que j'ai mise en avatar de texte. Vous pouvez aller visiter la page, il y a plein de texte sympa à découvrir!

Disclaimer: Le monde d'HP appartient à JKR, je ne fais que m'amuser avec son œuvre et ses personnages.

Bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

 **SOUVENIRS ?**

Ginny Weasley-Potter était assise dans un fauteuil mou, face à une fenêtre. Elle fixait le parc et l'immense saule qui se dressait fièrement, et laissait ses pensées vagabonder.

Elle avait les cheveux blancs comme neige, mais refusait de les teindre de leur couleur d'origine. Non, décidément, elle aimait cette couleur qui, lui semblait-il, donnait à son visage un air serein et sage. Malgré les supplications de son entourage, elle refusait de les couper, ils étaient long, attachés en un chignon lâche, ou bien en catogan, parfois détachés, tout dépendait de son humeur du matin.

Les mains posées sur les genoux, Arnelda ronronnant doucement sur ces genoux, elle était apaisée. Distraitement, elle caressait le boursoufflet couleur fuchsia comme s'il s'agissait d'un chat.

Un bruit de pas la fit sursauter, et l'animal émit un cri strident.

\- « Ce n'est rien Madame Ginny, c'est votre fille !

Ma fille ?

Maman, c'est moi, Lily ! Nous venons t'embrasser car demain c'est la rentrée, et nous ne pourrons pas venir te voir.

La rentrée ? À Poudlard ? Mais je suis coincée ici, ils ne veulent pas me laisser sortir, je ne comprends pas... Je ne pourrais pas t'accompagner au train !

Ce n'est pas moi qui rentre Maman, j'ai passé l'âge ! Mais Hortense et Clara ont onze ans maintenant, c'est leur tour !

Tu as des enfants ? Mais tu es si petite et si jeune ! Tu me déçois, Lily...

Maman ! J'ai quarante et un ans je ne suis plus une enfant.

Tu as des nouvelles de mes frères ? Ils ne m'écrivent plus jamais...

Je... Ils sont... ils vont bien, rassure-toi Maman, tout le monde va bien... »

Lily embrassa Ginny sur le front et lui caressa les cheveux d'un air nostalgique puis se tourna vers l'infirmière. Elle lui jeta un regard empli de tristesse et de désespoir.

« Elle a l'air bien aujourd'hui. Mais elle ne se souvient pas du passé ? D'Habitude elle se remémore la guerre, et sa vie, et oublie ce qu'elle a fait le matin. Aujourd'hui c'est l'inverse Madame Weasley, chaque jour sa peine. Mais vous avez bien fait de lui dire qu'ils allaient bien. Après tout, où ils sont, rien ne peut leur arriver...

Oui, vous avez un angle d'approche assez étrange, je n'aime pas lui mentir. Et Oncle Ron pourrait faire un effort pour se déplacer tout de même. Il est en forme lui. Tout comme mes frères, mais bon, je ne peux pas les y obliger.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame, nous prenons soin d'elle. Ce n'est pas évident de se remettre d'un sort aussi puissant que l'Obliviate. Elle fait beaucoup d'effort. Mais parfois, comme aujourd'hui, tout ce mélange. Ce matin, elle voulait voir Molly et Arthur, vos grand-parents je suppose. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à la consoler et à lui expliquer que c'était impossible.

Merci à vous, merci beaucoup. Je tâcherais de repasser rapidement. »

Tandis que Ginny se reposait, toujours aussi confortablement installée face au saule, Arnelda sur ses genoux, Lily s'éclipsait de Sainte Mangouste. Elle marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à une poste, rédigea quelques mots sur un parchemin et expédia le courrier à Hermione. Elle se tourna vers la sortie puis se ravisa et envoya deux autres parchemins, un pour Albus et un pour James. Ainsi fait, elle rentra chez elle retrouver Scorpius et leurs jumelles.

Il faisait frais en ce matin de Septembre, la rentrée était passée, mais Ginny n'en avait aucun souvenir. Elle supplia l'infirmière de la laisser sortir. Il faisait beau ! Et les couleurs de l'été commençaient à laisser place à celle plus douces de l'automne qui approchait. Charlotte, l'infirmière en charge de Ginny, soupira. Inutile de dire non, car elle savait pertinemment que cette dernière n'abandonnerait pas, ou pire, sortirait par ses propres moyens. Un plaid sur le bras, Charlotte fit face à Ginny.

« Pour sortir, il faut s'habiller ! Hors de question que vous vous promeniez en robe de chambre. Et il serait préférable qu'Arnelda reste ici, elle se fait vieille elle aussi ! »

Mais enfin ! Je ne suis pas vieille ! J'ai soixante-six ans !

C'est tout à fait juste ! Mais Arnelda est avec vous depuis bien longtemps, et elle ne vieillit pas comme nous autres les humains. Non, non pas de débats, elle restera sur votre lit ! »

Ginny ronchonna comme une enfant, puis s'habilla, non sans rechigner. Charlotte eut du mal à se faire « obéir » - Noooon je ne veux pas la canne ! Ou encore Je peux le faire toute seule ! - mais malgré tout, sa protégée comprenait que la canne, ou le bras qu'elle lui tendait n'était pas une humiliation mais une aide bienveillante.

Toutes deux passèrent la porte vitrée et s'engagèrent dans l'allée dallée. Cheminant entre les arbres, Ginny s'extasiait comme une enfant de la beauté d'une fleur, du chant d'un oiseau, du cri d'un gnome ou encore des branches fines du Saule. Elle racontait à Charlotte pour la millième fois le courage et la bravoure de son Harry – Quand viendra-t-il me voir ? - lors de la Guerre de Poudlard. Inlassablement, elle ressassait les vieilles histoires, oubliant qu'elle les lui avait racontées la veille ou l'avant-veille. Un peu épuisée par cette sortie, Ginny s'arrêta sur un banc, Charlotte lui ordonna de rester sagement ici, car elle avait d'autres patients à visiter. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Ginny pencha la tête en arrière, huma l'air et soupira. Qu'il était dur de lutter chaque instant contre cette mémoire défaillante. Et encore plus dur de ne pas se souvenir de la cause.

Au loin, dans la chambre, trois personnes étaient réunies. Une quatrième arriva et pointa du doigt le fond du parc, indiquant la position de la vieille femme. Lily, Albus et James venaient d'arriver et se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers leur mère. Quelques minutes plus tard, deux autres silhouettes les rejoignirent auprès du banc.

La fratrie s'assit sur les dalles, tandis que les plus âgés, Hermione et Ron s'installèrent chacun d'un coté de Ginny.

« Maman ? Raconte-nous ton arrivée à Poudlard...

Ma Lily, je te l'ai racontée mille fois !

Oui mais encore une fois !

Avant de rentrer à Poudlard, j'ai dû subir les rentrées de mes frères ! Et Percy le préfet... et le départ de Bill et Charlie ! Et puis quand j'ai eu onze ans, c'est moi qui suis rentrée ! Que j'étais fière de me retrouver avec le célèbre Harry Potter. Vous le connaissez ? Ah oui, pardon, où avais-je la tête. Je suis désolée, j'ai quelques trous de mémoires... Alors à onze ans, j'ai posé le Choixpeau sur ma tête, et il m'a mise directement à Gryffondor ! Il n'a même pas réfléchi ! Et il y avait un saule cogneur dans le parc de l'école ! Parfois le matin les hiboux déposaient du courrier, mais jamais ils ne salissaient. C'est étrange quand on y pense... après, pour ma seconde année, je me souviens qu'Harry avait fait une chute atroce ! Mais il n'a jamais aimé la carte que je lui avais envoyée... La troisième année était super aussi, on avait fait un bal ! Je dansais avec Neville, c'était magique, il dansait si bien... »

Elle s'interrompit dans son récit, fredonnant une valse, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Lily et ses frères riaient sous cape, comme si ils avaient de nouveau dix ans, car ils savaient très bien qu'à l'époque, Neville dansait aussi bien qu'une brème hors de l'eau et que Ginny s'était plainte maintes et maintes fois d'avoir eu les pieds réduits en bouillie. Ron souriait bizarrement, et Hermione essuyait discrètement une larme qui perlait sans discontinuer. Puis Ginny reprit d'une voix enjouée :

« En quatrième année, j'étais attrapeuse ! Ça me manque le Quidditch... j'ai joué avec les Harpies de Holyhead vous savez ? J'étais très douée ! Mais en Quatrième, comme d'habitude il a fallu que le mage noir revienne encore une fois foutre le bordel (-MAMAN!-) Oh et il y avait cette horrible femme rose, le nom ne me revient pas. Une immonde bonne-femme ! Elle avait éjecté Harry de l'équipe c'est pour ça que j'ai pris sa place pour le dernier match. Et j'ai eu le vif d'or ! Je vous ai dit que le Quidditch me manquait ? Ah oui ? Pardon mes petits, pardon...

Maman ?

Oui Albus ?

On veut savoir tout de ta première rentrée pas ce que tu as fait tous les ans !

Albus, laisse Maman réfléchir, il faut que les souvenirs reviennent petit à petit...

ça ne va pas assez vite, il doit y avoir un moyen plus rapide que cette chambre ridicule ici. Je trouverais le moyen ! »

Albus ronchonnait dans sa barbe, car il avait véritablement une barbe, pas aussi fournie que celle de celui dont il portait le prénom, mais une belle barbe. Elle faisait la fierté de sa mère autrefois. Il s'écarta de la petite assemblée, mécontent, et finit par tourner les talons et quitter le parc. Si personne ne voulait trouver un moyen de « guérir » leur mère, alors il le ferait.

James et Lily écoutèrent leur mère raconter ce qui lui passait par la tête, tentant de la guider sur un souvenir précis pour lui remémorer le moindre détail, mais beaucoup de chose lui échappaient encore. Charlotte l'infirmière, les interrompit vers l'heure du thé, il commençait à faire beaucoup plus frais et elle souhaitait que sa patiente rentre dans sa chambre.

Albus entra dans la petite chambre de Sainte Mangouste en criant, sous l'air réprobateur de Charlotte. Sa mère lui dit bonjour poliment, puis lui demanda qui il était. Ses épaules s'abaissèrent de dépit, il soupira et secoua la tête en jetant un regard triste à l'infirmière. Il s'enquit de l'absence de son frère et de sa sœur, ainsi que celui de son Oncle Ron et de Tante Hermione. Cela faisait 17 jours qu'il parcourait le monde en quête d'un remède, d'un contre-sort, ou même d'une aide et il avait enfin trouvé une solution pour remettre de l'ordre dans les pensées de Ginny. Il avait voyagé aux quatre coins du monde pour finalement atterrir à Godrick's Hollow, dans la maison de son père. Depuis que Ginny et Harry s'étaient séparés, le célèbre sorcier avait fait reconstruire une petite bâtisse à l'emplacement même de la maison de James et Lily Potter.

Lorsque la fratrie ainsi que Ron et Hermione furent réunis dans la petite chambre, Albus prit la main de sa mère, lui expliqua qui il était, car elle n'arrivait plus à se souvenir et enfin exposa son plan. La perte de mémoire de Ginny était due à un Obliviate envoyé par un mage noir dont la baguette avait été cassée pendant un combat, et le sort ne fonctionna que partiellement, entamant la mémoire de la vieille femme. Harry pensait qu'en aidant Ginny à se souvenir de ce moment précis, par elle-même, la mémoire commencerait à revenir, le tout aidé par l'hypnose moldue et le veritaserum. Il avait aussi demandé de l'aide à Neville et à Padma Patil, l'un pour les plantes, l'autre pour les potions. Il avait réussi à créer un contre-sort et une potion de souvenir qui, cumulé, devrait rendre sa liberté à Ginny.

Charlotte émit un petit raclement de gorge, et discouru quelques minutes sur le peu de sérieux médical qu'avait leur idée. Puis elle argumenta quelques instants encore et finit sa tirade par un compliment quant à la recherche et le courage dont ils faisaient tous preuve. Elle leur assura son soutien seulement s'ils pouvaient faire tout cela en dehors de Sainte Mangouste. Elle avait une petite chambre dans un immeuble proche et souhaitait leur en faire profiter. Ainsi elle surveillerait sa patiente en lieu connu pour elle et ils ne seraient coupables de rien au sein de l'hôpital.

Quelques heures plus tard, la petite troupe se réunissait dans une toute petite chambre, ils étaient un peu serrés mais Ginny avait compris ce qui se passait, elle reconnaissait chacun d'entre eux et se sentait soulagée de savoir qu'ils l'aidaient tous à recouvrir la mémoire. Bien sûr elle avait conscience qu'il y avait une chance sur deux pour ça que ne fonctionne pas. Mais elle souhaitait ardemment que cela réussisse.

Harry se mit à genoux à côté du lit, lui demanda de fermer les yeux et commença par lui faire boire la mixture qu'ils avaient concoctée, Padma, Neville et lui. Ensuite, il prit sa main et lui ordonna de se concentrer sur le moment où elle avait été frappée par le sort.

« Je revois l'éclair de lumière. Il y a quelqu'un en colère face à moi. Je crois que je connais cette personne mais je ne la voies pas bien. Avant ça, je lance ma baguette vers lui, comme un bâton, mais il marche dessus avant de la ramasser. C'est pour ça que le sort a fonctionné de travers. Ça revient encore en arrière ! J'entends des cris de colère. C'est ma voix ? Je cris contre toi Harry ! Et contre Padma ? Je crois que tu me trompais avec elle. Je ne voulais rien lâcher. Tu me gifle, Harry, tu m'as giflée ! C'est elle qui lance le sort, je te vois à terre, tu ne bouges pas. Je ne comprends plus rien... »

Harry avait posé sa tête sur le drap pendant que Ginny plongeait, à demi inconsciente, dans les souvenirs douloureux. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Il savait enfin la vérité. Pour Padma, il avait été amoureux au tout début du moins, tant que le filtre qu'elle lui faisait boire fonctionnait. Puis elle l'avait obligée sous Impérium à se confronter à Ginny qui lui hurlait qu'elle le manipulait, mais il n'en croyait rien. Oui il l'avait giflée lorsqu'elle était devenue hystérique, puis il avait eu un trou de mémoire, il ne savait plus rien, et maintenant il savait et en était si triste et si malheureux.

Ginny continuait à énumérer les souvenirs qui revenaient de cet instant tragique, Lily, James et Albus écoutaient, sidérés. Hermione pleurait doucement sur l'épaule d'un Ron dévasté. Charlotte restait stoïque dans un coin de la pièce, tentant de digérer tout ce qu'elle voyait se dérouler sous ses yeux, retenant presque son souffle pour ne pas gêner ou déranger.

Soudain, Ginny ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda Harry d'un air furieux. A l'instant où elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler de nouveau, mais consciente cette fois, ce fut le noir complet. Ses yeux se fermèrent et plus rien autour n'existait.

« MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! »

Un hurlement de terreur fit vibrer le Terrier. Molly releva la tête alarmée. Ginny se précipita dans l'escalier et vint se terrer dans les bras protecteurs de sa mère, en larmes, secouée de sanglots, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. La matriarche des Weasley lui caressa la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût calmée. Du moins assez pour lui raconter.

« j'ai fait un rêve atroce ! J'avais des enfants ! Et même que j'avais été mariée au Grand Harry Potter ! Et il m'a giflée ! et.. et... »

La petite se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Molly la rassura, tout allait bien se passer, après tout, elle avait dix ans maintenant, elle était assez grande pour faire la différence entre rêve et cauchemar.

\- « Ginny, je sais que ta rentrée te turlupine, mais ça ira, maintenant, va réveiller tes frères, sinon nous allons être en retard. Et qui sait, la légende dit peut-être vrai, le célèbre Harry Potter sera peut-être à Poudlard lui aussi ! »


End file.
